Chapter 37
As the anti-Twilight riots worsen, Uranos and Daniel discuss the latter's reasons for his actions whilst Worick reveals his knowledge of Daniel's secret to the people inside of Theo's clinic. Elsewhere, Marco prepares to go and save someone... Full Synopsis Sig wonders where Colt has got to, while the latter is hissed at by Betty. Outside of the Ergastulum Police Department, anti-Twilight crowds protest loudly about getting rid of the Twilights. Inside, officers say the people are just complaining for complaining's sake and Chad wonders out loud if the government will do anything this time, adding that if there was going to be a war, it would be a long one. Cody tells him it was a no-smoking area inside but Chad waves it off. Outside, a pious-looking "Twilight Protection Group" member declares that people should protect Twilights, due to who they were descended from, whilst in back alleys normals are battering helpless Twilights. In a shady room, Uranos asks Daniel if he wants a repeat of the events that occurred 15 years ago, but Daniel says that only Uranos wants that adding that moving the Destroyers in was his idea. Uranos rebuts, asking why Daniel had been slaughtering Twilights so quickly and easily up until now before calling him his "ally". Inside Dr. Theo's clinic, Worick comes to the conclusion that Daniel Monroe was the same as Marco Adriano i.e. a Superhuman Normal, and directs his statement towards Dr. Theo, who confirms and then apologises for hiding Daniel's Celebrer as cold medication. Meanwhile, in the shady room, Daniel explains he never wanted to be called the "Father of the Twilights", mentioning that is was due to his connection with the grandfather of the Twilights that he was given this life and adding that getting the Twilights to kneel was the easiest way to secure a position. He then tells Uranos he was tired of all this shit. Uranos asks how much he bribed the government with and Daniel forgets the exact figure but adds that collecting the corpses of Twilights was a much easier way of earning money than by raising funds. Daniel then calls an incompetent bunch and asks if Uranos thinks the same to which he replies "One and the same..." as he holds a picture of a woman and a young girl. In the clinic, Miles asks when Worick realized Daniel Monroe was not a normal and he replies he knew from the start; considering his reflexes, agility and precision was so good, he couldn't have been a normal, although he hid it well. As a forlorn Delico eavesdrops from beside the door, Worick then asks about his "shield" but Miles replies that they were just for decoration before adding he wasn't to clear on the situation as he didn't know much about Daniel or his motives. Worick muses that there must have been a 'break' before the changes occurred in Ergastulum before calling it very disgusting, puzzling Miles. In the alleyways, strewn with the corpses of Twilights, a bunch of anti-Twilight normals chase a Twilight family who hit a dead end thanks to a door being closed. The father pleads with the men to spare them, telling them he was also a normal and adding that his pregnant wife and daughter were low-level Twilights. The anti-Twilight normals show no mercy and ready to kill the family but are suddenly sliced up by a bunch of wires from above. As they realized they had been saved, Marco stands and looks at the city of Ergastulum with a solemn expression. Feeling a rumble and having a flashbacks of both Connie's distraught expression 15 years ago and the message written on her dismembered arm, Marco is suddenly attacked from behind by Colt. However, before Colt can land an attack, Galahad counters with a heavy punch to the face. Marco asks Galahad if he was going to ask him "why" but Galahad replies that all the anti-Twilight corpses everywhere looked like an invitation to him. Galahad finishes by telling Marco to let him clear any obstacles in his path in the name of Luca and Loretta Cristiano. Colt then looks at them with cold eyes... Category:Chapters Category:Volume 7